


Is there a sound when no ones Around?

by Senowolf



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending, I suck at summeries, M/M, PWP, embarressment, lovemaking, protective Dallas, virgin Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly PWP but with a little bit of a plot. Basically Dallas and Johnny both run off into the forest and make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there a sound when no ones Around?

**Author's Note:**

> Again they run off and make love. Inspired by the book The Outsiders, characters appearance inspired from the movie.

On the east side a' town there were two greasers. Dally ran with Johnny, leading him to a place that he had never shown any of the gang, taking the his smaller hand in his large one. He had only ever been truly kind to Johnny boy, he knew that Johnny was one to tend to get into trouble and every time he did he'd go after the person who'd hurt him. He tried to tell Johnny to fight back, and he did just he always managed to get hurt. 

Tonight was special though. He was gonna give everything to the lil' greaser. They stopped as they reached a small little clearing in the trees just outside a' town. They walked through the clearing and into a little bush, Johnny was hesitant. But he guided Johnny through it and farther and deeper into the trees. He stopped, feeling Johnny walk into him with a little gasp, when he reached a large thicket. 

He gently pulled back some of the branches allowing Johnny to go through. He crawled in after the boy, watching as Johnny stood surprised that he could stand and also because it was beautiful. The large space smelled of grapes and strawberries, makes sense there was a grape vine entangled with the branches and some strawberry plants were scattered on the ground. 

Dally stood up cursing himself as Johnny leaned down and grabbed a strawberry and bit the tip off eyes closing as the the taste of ecstasy filled his mouth. Dally nearly moaned at the sight. He walked over to Johnny, gently he tilted the boys face up to look at him. Dark locks that weren't greased back fell in front of his face as long bangs. His own hair falling in strands in front of his face. He smirked as Johnny blushed. 

He leaned down, brushing the locks to the side, and kissed those soft red stained lips, groaning as Johnny gasped, giving him entrance to his mouth. He tasted of the strawberries, his mouth a sweet and sour flavor from them. He licked inside of the boys wet mouth earning little gasps and moans. He pulled him close, he urged him to lay down, his hand sliding up the boys shirt hearing a cry as his hand danced on his chocolate skin, his muscles rippling with feeling. 

He eased his shirt off groping all of the new revealed flesh with large, paler hands. He kissed Johnny's jawline then slowly moved downward, kissing and nipping his collar bone, sucking on his nipples, feeling hands grab his long white hair as a cry escaped the now trembling boy. Dally stopped when he reached his navel. He licked a teasing circle around his belly button, before continuing lower. He looked up as the hand withdrawals from his hair watching as the boy covered his eyes. 

"You okay Johnnycakes?" He asked a little scared now, afraid it was too much to fast. "Naw, I'm fine" he breathed out heavily. He pulled down the zipper of his pants, his breathing hot and heavy as he pulled his pants and underwear down. The boy had his face buried in his arms as Dally finally looked at him. He was "age wise" a good size but not nearly as big as he was. He watched as the sight was covered by shy legs coming together in embarrassment. He chuckled. He was so innocent. 

"W-what!?" Johnny shouted shyly and embarrassed. "Your so innocent, and pure...and to think its me who is gonna take it from you..." He whispered very seriously. His ice blue eyes meeting those dark chocolate ones, his usual cold gaze being melted at those ones. He'd never been one to look at anyone with such peace and love, but Johnny made his heart skip, his boundaries fell as he gazed into his soul. He saw nothing but pure love and admiration. 

He sat up on leaning on his knees as he pulled his shirt over his head exposing his well muscled, pale skin. He leaned backdown kissing Johnny's now bruised lips, gently pressing in between his legs. He rolled his clothed hips against Johnny's, feeling the boy convulse as a cry was swallows by Dally. 

Dallas being Dallas, still kissing Johnny he undid his pants, sliding them down and off, pressing himself firmly against the trembling body beneath him, grunting as he finally got friction where he needed it. He began grinding against the dark boy hearing cries and gasps escape his mouth. Dally took three fingers and placed them on Johnny's lips, a confused look settling on his face. 

The moment Johnny wrapped his mouth around his fingers he groaned loudly, if those hadn't been his fingers he'd not have lasted long at all. He knew that moans escaped him every now and then but the only thing he was focused on was Johnny's mouth around his fingers. "Oh god, Johnny, your killing me."

He pulled his fingers out abruptly, leaning down quickly to steel a kiss before he was pressing his fingers against Johnny's virgin opening. Johnny gasped his back arching as the fingers were pressed into him harshly. Dally was a rough man he couldn't exactly control it at times. Without warning he pulled his fingers out then pushing them back in, slamming the tips against the boys prostate. The boy held back a scream. But he shouldn't. Nobody was around to hear. 

He thrusted his fingers a couple more times then again he pulled them away but this time something else, something much bigger pressed back in rather fast. Johnny's big eyes opened shimmering with tears as pain ripped up his back. A shriek brought Dally back. He looked down and saw the boy with his hands over his eyes as tears rolled down his face. 

"Shitshitshitshitshit" Dally breathed. He leaned down pulling the boy into his arms kissing his temples and whispering "oh god" and "I'm sorry Johnny, Johnnycakes." Dally just held the boy as he slowly calmed down. 

Dally pulled away from Johnny when he had stopped crying, looking and feeling like shit, he'd let his own wants and needs get the best of him. Now Johnny was possibly hurt. "You okay Johnny...do you want me to stop...?" He asked in a timid tone. He watched as a smile formed on the dark bruised lips. "N-naw, it hurt but, l-losing your virginity h-hurts anyway, when you b-bottom anyway, r-right?" He asked the last part shyly. Dally just stared with curious eyes.

Dallas Winston, the animal he'd fallen in love with, he would discard his own life to save him, but then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He leaned up wrapping his arms around Dally's neck and buried his face in his angel hair. 

"Please, Dally, Dallas, now, take me" Johnny demanded in a soft whisper. 

Dallas Winston was never ordered anything by anybody but that's one of the reasons he loved Johnny, he would demand something but he hid it with his soft shy voice. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back once he started and he wanted Johnny to know that. 

"Once I start, I can't stop" Dally warned. 

"I know"

He pulled out slowly hearing Johnny bite back a gasp, he pulled out about half way then slowly pushed back in watching how Johnny gasped while covering his eyes with his hands peeking through a crack in them. Dally groaned out a heavy breath, his hands pressing into the ground by Johnny's head, jaw clenched. He'd never had anyone so tight, then again he'd never shoved his dick up a guys ass before either. 

"Goddammit Johnny, your fucking tight." He said, as he thrusted in him again. He heard a whimper at this, looking down he could see the boys body was blushed from head to toe. He lifted a hand to grab Johnny's hands from his eyes. 

When he managed to pull the hands away he presses them to the ground entwining his fingers with Johnny's. When he looked back at the boy he saw the the boys face contorted in pure pleasure, eyes watery, mouth wide as a gasp escaped, hands clenching around his. These were the things that described Johnny Cade in pleasure, ecstasy, euphoria. 

Dally pulled out again groaning as his length throbbed. He pulled out till the head of his length then slammed his hips forward hearing a loud slap mixed with a cry. This was his new liquor, Johnny was his new liquor. He leaned down, his hips slamming forward to their own accord, and swallowed Johnny's cries with a ferocious kiss, almost savage with the brutality. 

His eyes opened in surprise when arms wrapped around his shoulders, a dark hand shakily clutching his white hair. His eyes fell closed as he became adjusted to the new motion. He returned the favor by using a hand to wrap it around Johnny's length, pumping it while thrusting more brutally. Johnny broke away from the rough heated kiss that they had seemed locked in forever, gasping and gulping for air, choked cries escaping from the dark beauty. 

"S-slo-w d-do-own, D-Dal-ly" Johnny managed to cry out, the tears trailing down his face making it look like pain, but his cries said likewise....why he was crying? Neither of them know. Dally pulled out of the embrace, looking down at the teen his blue eyes shimmering in an almost innocent way, "Why, does, it, hurt?" He said his hips continuing to move, but slower. 

Johnny shook his head, a very dark blush dyeing his whole body ten times over. Bringing his hands up to his eyes he whispered some inaudible thing. "What? Glory Johnnycakes you have to speak up." He said because first he didn't understand a word the teen said, second it's kind of hard to do anything while your having the lovemaking of your life. His hips stopped moving. 

He watched Johnny's shoulders slump hopelessly against the ground. He waited for an answer, the body language he saw suggested that if he was brought to say what was embarrassing him like this, that It'd kill him. He leaned down so his ear was hovering above Johnny's mouth, warm breath washing over it like a blanket. He listened and what he heard shocked him, yet made him wanna laugh and blush himself. 

"I-I wanna c-come with you   
D-Dallas!" He pulled back an grunt trespassing his lips as literally all the blood in his body flooded to his groin, his hips jolting suddenly. He looked down at Johnny in surprise. He'd never been this reactive to anyone. Not a soul, if they had one. "Oh god Johnny, do you realize what you say?" He asked while dipping down back to Johnny, biting his bottom lip as he began to kiss him again. 

He wanted to mark him. And he wanted to mark him good. He began to thrust his hips forward again now that he was way closer to finishing he didn't bother slowing. He bit down harshly on the teens neck, then frequently nibbled the mark. He left a trail of love bites up Johnny's chest and neck, a few hickeys on his jawline. Johnny left a fair amount on his pale skin too. Bite marks interlaid each other on his shoulders and bicep from where Johnny had mauled it, one even slightly bloody. He felt Johnny drag his nails down his back as a erotic scream filled the woods. 

Ah, that's it he thought, let the screams come. He slammed his hips with breaking force, pumping his hand, and nibbling his nipples all at once, hearing the screams get louder as his real name was spilled from those lips. His length throbbing from the stimulation. Dallas grunted loudly, feeling Johnny's blunt nails scratch his pale back, as Johnny's body clenched around him, Johnny screaming his name with an erotic sound, Dallas's body jerking as he came deep inside if Johnny. 

 

"Dallas, Dallas, DALLAS!"  
Shouted a trembling voice as Dally jolted awake, looking around the room? 'Wait what? Was I dreaming?'

He looked down at himself his breath catching as he saw a wet spot on the front of his pants. He looked up to where the voice came from and saw Johnny standing in the doorway with Ponyboy who had a red face. 

"U-uh Dally are you okay, do you need some time, with Johnny cause I can go see a movie-" Ponyboy was cut off as Johnny turned beet red while elbowing him in the ribs. "Hey it's not like it was my name he was moaning!" Ponyboy yelled. 

With that Johnny turned and walked shyly yet angrily out of the room, embarrassment on high for now. But he was happy that Dallas had been dreaming of him, because he had feelings for the tough man too. Even if he was cold to others and him. He still loved him.


End file.
